


2nd Favorite

by mannelig



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannelig/pseuds/mannelig
Summary: Hawke and Varric having a little chat upon her arrival in Skyhold.Hightown Funk 2020 submission. Image description in notes.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15
Collections: Hightown Funk 2020





	2nd Favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demdoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demdoodles/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Default female Hawke(pixie-cut black hair, light blue eyes, a red smear across her nose) from Dragon Age 2/Dragon Age: Inquisition leaning down over Varric Tethras, tilting his chin up to her with one hand. The other hand holds a staff behind her back. She wears a leather chest piece with attached shoulder guard, white blouse, dark leather gloves, thigh-high boots, and dark trousers. From under the chest piece emerges a purple skirt that's open in the front. Varric, a dwarf, is looking up at Hawke with one hand raised and the other on his hip. He wears a scarlet long-sleeved shirt with gold trim, a gold necklace, dark brown pants, knee-high boots. He has long blond hair and a gold earring.
> 
> Dialogue:  
> Hawke: There's my 2nd favorite dwarf.  
> Varric: Second?  
> Hawke: Sandal.  
> Varric: Ah, of course.


End file.
